dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Roommenor
The Invasion of Roommenor was the long awaited military operation carried out by the Alpha Clan against the southern continent of Roommenor. The invasion stemmed from the Dragoons ancient belief that the world would only know peace once the Guardians were destroyed and all of humanity was overseen by a single "master race". Despite years of preparation and an unflinching zeal the Alpha Clan only have moderate success, resistance from Roommenor's human population more intense than anticipated. Background Since the creation of Guardians there has been extreme animosity between them and Dragoons, prompting frequent wars during the 400s. These conflicts would cease once it was believed Roommenor was free of Dragoon presence and the Northern Continent was absent of Guardians. With the Dragoon population residing in the Northern Continent, the two enemies spent centuries separated from each other and ultimately their hatred began to wane as they became occupied with other issues. This would change around 781 AF when Malkeris called all the reigning Chieftains together to reinforce to them that their real enemy dwelt across the sea. Through this meeting, Chieftain Charles Bloomer I established the Invasion Clock, giving a definitive date for when the Dragoons of all Clans would sail south to destroy the Guardians. As time wore on only the Alpha Clan still truly adhered to the idea of the Invasion Clock, the Dragoon Civil War and other subsequent conflicts jading the other Clans from the idea of rallying with their brethren. Seeing themselves as the only truly devoted Dragoons, the Alpha Clan annihilates the remaining Clans and set about preparing for their "destiny". Preparation With the Epsilon Clan reforming into the Epsilon Arms Corporation, they were permitted to build a factory on Roommenor to help feed the need for weapons during the War of a Century. This factory would ultimately become the main source of Alpha Clan intelligence and infiltration. During the Years of Jubilee the Alpha Clan began shipping in agents and supplies via the factory, laying the ground work for the invasion. Having seized the Zeta Clan navy through Operation Achilles, the Alpha Clan continues to stockpile resources and consolidate their control on the Northern Continent. Their primary goal is to subdue local rebel forces to such a degree that they will be able to retain power with significantly less Dragoons. However as embittered corporations catch wind of the Alpha Clan's plan to pull nearly fifty percent of their forces off the continent many begin to quietly pull their support of the Dragoons, some even diverting it to the rising White Horse organization. Internal turmoil within the Alpha Clan would begin to spill over when Chieftain David Bloomer announced that he would step down to enable his son, Jeremy to assume power and ultimately lead the invasion. Doubts in Jeremy's abilities and ancient family tensions would result in the assassination of the Chieftain's eldest son: Vincent Bloomer as well as the mutiny of the 2nd Battalion. This feuding saw an increase in security around Clan nobility and prompted Malkeris to deploy the Omega Clan to serve as bodyguards for Jeremy Bloomer, though their main purpose was more related to ensuring the young Chieftain compiled. Allocation of Forces With the Invasion Clock ticking closer to zero hour the need to choose which battalions, companies, and squads would participate became an increasingly heated issue within the Clan. While it'd previously been assumed existing battalions would be selected, the gravitas of the operation led to high command to scrutinize the service record of each and every Dragoon. While nepotism often led to preferential treatment towards Dragoons of significant bloodlines or Noble Families the invasion also saw the Clan selecting Dragoons of no prestige but who had simply displayed unflagging loyalty and initiative. There were also rumors of certain warlords choosing Dragoons via a lottery system to avoid disputes or simply out of laziness. While being chosen for the invasion was deemed a high honor it also caused further issues as battalions and companies who'd fought together for years prior now found themselves reformed for the sole purpose of the operation. To ease this transition many of the newly structured units were hastily deployed to hot zones throughout the Northern Continent in the hopes that they'd iron out kinks in time for the invasion. Depression was high among those Dragoons not chosen to participate and following the third suicide in Founder's Mesa, high command ordered nets erected in the central shaft to prevent future self-killings. Zero Hour Initial Deployment In the days leading up the actual invasion several squads of Dragoons were smuggled into the continent, their purpose to sow confusion on the day of. Among these were several groups of the newly created Recon Division. Using the port operated by the Epsilon Corporation, these Dragoons arrived on Roommenor and were secreted in Epsilon owned warehouses till it was time to act. During the pre-dawn hours before the invasion the squads were transported throughout the southern region of Roommenor, primarily into locations in and around Melbourne and the capital city of Adelaide. Acting swiftly they set about sabotaging communications stations, power relays, and the local maglev line. Even though regional security forces were alerted to these acts; by the time they had properly mobilized the actual invasion was already occurring. Local Collaboration Eager for any advantage during the operation the Alpha Clan pursued a slightly unorthodox plan of reaching out to the diminutive Delta Clan. Dispatching Turan Fice a month before the invasion he arrived in Roommenor and set about collaborating with the Delta Chieftain: Blake Fice. Together they formulate a plan to disrupt the Galad Administration itself by kidnapping Queen Elaine Galad. They theorize that the act will put the Queens Guard command structure into disarray. Blake Fice is also informed that facilitating this operation will lead to the Delta Clan enjoying a prominent place in society following the Alpha takeover. Working with the Delta Clan, Turan Fice leads a raid on the queen's palace mere hours before the invasion. Though the Dragoons are ultimately successful in abducting Elaine Galad they suffer heavy losses, only Blake Fice and his brother Jerrod surviving to flee the palace grounds. Following orders from high command Turan Fice attempts to kill both Blake and Jerrod, along with the young queen, leaving the area only when he believes himself successful. Wolfhound's Rebellion Unbeknownst to Alpha Clan command, Malkeris had successfully swayed the rogue Guardian, Wolfhound to start an uprising. Championing lingering members of Divider's vanquished forces from the War of a Century, Wolfhound's small rebellion culminates in a final battle that coincides with the invasion. As such large numbers of Queens Guard personnel and Guardians are occupied when the Alpha Clan lands. First Wave Receiving the signal from the squads already on the continent, the assembled Alpha Clan flotilla launches a bombardment of the southern coast, heavily targeting Adelaide and Melbourne. While their intelligence regarding the defenses around the capital were accurate the Dragoons failed to update their details of Melbourne's beach emplacements, the Queens Guard having adjusted the defenses merely a week prior. This lack of information would see the landings around Melbourne struggle, bogging them down for hours and forcing Dragoon commanders to shift forces away from other landings. Eager to make incredible strides within the initial hours, battalion commanders permit indiscriminate bombing of the targeted cities, resulting in hundreds of civilian casualties. This would strain the Queens Guard defenders who were forced to divert troops in order to evacuate citizens from the combat zones. Intense fighting tore through urban areas and saw Dragoons advancing building by building for several days. Despite Guardian support and ardent defense the Queens Guard would have no choice but to retreat, simply overwhelmed by the Alpha Clan's ferocity. While the bulk of the Dragoon forces battled over the major metropolitan areas, individual companies were deployed by air to seize locations deeper in the continent, namely the mountainous town of Burradoo and several western port sites (see Battle of Moora). Seizure of the ports was rapidly successful but fighting in Burradoo sees Konstantine Curze's company entangled for weeks. Fall of Aquila The heaviest causality to resisting the invasion comes while subduing Wolfhound's small rebellion. Eager to deliver a blow Divider was unable to, Wolfhound purposely targets the Guardians' leader: Aquila. The ensuing duel results in Aquila being killed and the Guardians thrown into disarray. This sudden power vacuum would hastily elevate Aquila's second, Hussar into command though he was nowhere revered. Struggling to comprehend the death of their beloved leader and the huge influx of Dragoons onto the continent the Guardians act illogically, many retreating to the safety of Mount Reverence. Adelaide Eager to wrest the capital away quickly the Alpha Clan commit a large percentage of their forces into its taking, landing troops rapidly and ferociously in the hope that the Queens Guard garrison will be unable to properly mount a defense in time. They are marginally successful in this regard, managing to conquer large portions of the city relatively quickly. Issues arise however with their endeavors in holding these zones especially when news reaches the human defenders that Elaine Galad is MIA. Enraged, Brigadier General David Faraji orders no further ground be given in the city until the Dragoons are driven back to the sea. With the support of a few Guardians and Risen the Queens Guard slowly begin to push back the Alpha Clan forces though human casualties mount quickly. The counterattack falters and then fails after Brigadier Faraji is killed by a Dragoon Recon squad still operating in the city after their successful sabotaging of a communications hub. Seemingly unable to properly coordinate, local Queens Guard commanders simply devolve into protecting their designated sectors which merely stalls the Alpha Clan for a few hours. By the third day it is inevitable that the entire capital will fall into Dragoon hands and groups of Queens Guard begin to flee the city, some determined to regroup with others to continue the fight and others simply too fearful and exhausted to go on. Combat around the palace would go on for another day, security details and royal retainers determined to deny the Alpha Clan the residence. Few details exist of what occurred during this engagement but the public's accepted version is that the Dragoons killed the entire palace staff, unconcerned with which of them was actually offering resistance. Regardless by the end of the fourth day the Alpha Clan flag was flung from the top of the palace and the city was officially under Dragoon control. Fall of Perseus With majority of the Guardians tasked with stopping Wolfhound's rebellion only a token number of them were present during the initial phase of the Dragoon invasion. Among these was Perseus, an older Guardian tasked with defending Adelaide. Charismatic compared to the rest of his brethren he was well liked among members of the Queens Guard. During the fighting in Adelaide he succeeded in rallying shattered Queens Guard platoons to continue to resist. His size and heroic endeavors make him a highly desirable target for the Alpha Clan forces and Perseus would eventually be destroyed by a pack of Hound Drones on the second day of fighting. Melbourne Though the Dragoons got a slower start due to the unaccounted beach emplacements they quickly redoubled their efforts and tore into Melbourne and the surrounding area. Firing a constant stream of munitions into the city the Alpha Clan flotilla hoped to paralyze the defenders to enable armor to be unloaded. However of the 20 tanks initially landed less than 7 actually make it ashore and into combat. Diverting large numbers of Dragon Claws and Hound Drones to Melbourne the Dragoons continue to struggle to secure the beachhead. Their luck would change less than an hour later when a lucky shell would strike a Queens Guard transport arriving to resupply sheltered artillery guns, the resulting chain detonation wrecking several cannons and momentarily stunning the Queens Guard crews. Committing her reserves to the landings, Warlord Rushi Solokov would see her units overrun the defenses and spill into the city. By 15:00 of the first day the southern edge of Melbourne was secure though the Dragoons would discover taking the rest of the city would not be a quick affair. Using tactics they'd learned battling Divider, the Queens Guard troops used Melbourne's layout against the Alpha Clan invaders, creating ambush points throughout the city. Their belief was that if they could delay the Dragoons long enough forces that had been previously been engaging Wolfhound's rebels could arrive to reinforce the city. Though small numbers of relief troops did manage to reach Melbourne majority were delayed by the rest of the invasion and the maglev line being sabotaged by the Alpha Clan infiltration units. Despite this Warlord Solokov still finds her companies barely making any progress, the defenders slowly grinding the advance down. The tide would further turn against the Dragoons when Centauri arrives in the city to bolster the human soldiers. Empowered by the Guardian's presence the Queens Guard attempt a counterattack which is initially successful until Centauri leaves after learning of Elaine Galad's abduction. Losing such an asset the Dragoons are able to break the counterattack. With no further help seemingly coming the Queens Guard execute a fighting withdrawal, encouraging civilians to funnel out of the city ahead of the Alpha Clan advance. By the night of the fifth day majority of Melbourne is in Dragoon control though there are still pockets of lingering resistance within the city. Unprepared for the subsequent logistical quagmire of keeping order and feeding those citizens who failed to leave the Alpha Clan struggle to reinstate previous civil administrations resulting in wide spread looting and starvation. Burradoo Residing in the Del Anther mountain range, the town of Burradoo had originally been used as an arsenal for Divider's forces during the War of a Century. Since his defeat the armory had changed hands to the Queens Guard and Alpha Clan intel believed it now stored a plethora of anti-aircraft guns that if mobilized could prove disastrous for the invasion. However the Dragoons' information failed to note the new Queens Guard garrison set up around the town as a result they weren't quite prepared for the level of resistance they would encounter. Eager to make quick gains, Hauptmann Konstantine Curze orders his troops to use houses in the town for cover, forcing the Queens Guard defenders into brutal urban fighting. However Curze fails to anticipate the patriotism of the citizens of Burradoo themselves and many take up arms to combat the Dragoons. With Curze's squads essentially firing on anyone old enough to wield a weapon the residents and Queens Guard fight more ferociously, believing the Dragoons goal is one of ethnic cleansing. With days turning to weeks, the battle becomes a protracted siege and quickly falls behind schedule. With high command judging him, Curze orders an airstrike on the town in an effort to flatten the opposition quickly. Pilot error results in the local school being bombed instead with nearly all of the civilians sheltering inside killed. This act horrifies the Queens Guard who eventually surrender under the condition that the remaining citizenry are permitted to leave unmolested. Push Inland Having secured Adelaide, Melbourne, and portions of the west coast the Alpha Clan began the slow advance from the sea. Despite numerical superiority, knowledge of the terrain, and patriotic fervor the Queens Guard continuously fail to properly organize resistance. With their command structure in taters and noticing a distinct lack of support from the Guardians, many human soldiers simply fight a continuous withdrawal as they are pressed further towards the relative safety of the Victoria Forest. As the Dragoons conquer more of the continent their biggest opposition comes from growing insurgencies. Though the Dragoons continue to mount victories they aren't making the progress anticipated by high command. Rising civilian resistance plagues supply lines and enable beleaguered Queens Guard platoons to escape or regroup rather than being stamped out. Warlords continuously find themselves utilizing Recon squads to secure routes for the invasion to continue. Second Wave With the campaign grinding forward slowly Jeremy Bloomer orders the intended second wave to be deployed to the continent. However due to issues with White Horse back home the wave arrives roughly two months later than requested and with only half the number of Dragoons. Regardless they are quickly used to relieve front line companies most of whom have been actively fighting since the invasion first began. These Dragoons are ordered to use their R&R for local security, many finding themselves serving as police for a hostile population. Frequent issues arise with this and many Dragoons chose to vent their battlefield frustrations on the human citizenry. Disagreements in Alpha Clan high command lead to further delays as the Dragoons debate over whether to secure the rest of the continent first or push straight for Mount Reverence to knock the Guardians out of the war. The deciding vote comes to Jeremy Bloomer who elects that all effort be diverted to destroying the Guardians. His decision incurs some disfavor among many of the older warlords who believe such a action would leave the Alpha Clan forces vulnerable to insurgent actions, the disastrous Shah Campaign still present in their minds. As the Dragoons maneuver their troops to spearhead an attack on Mount Reverence they alleviate some pressure from exhausted Queens Guard soldiers who have been seemingly in a never ending fighting retreat. This respite enables General Ziri Motai to gather scattered units of Queens Guard together and execute an audacious counterattack in the hopes of breaking the morale of the Alpha Clan forces. Though the action catches the Dragoons by surprise and inflicts heavy causalities they are still able to overcome and once more break the Queens Guard lines. This victory emboldens the Alpha Clan to launch their assault on Mount Reverence earlier than planned and without reorganizing their forces to compensate for the losses against the Queens Guard. The offensive is a total failure and delivers a near killing blow to the Dragoons' morale. As they struggle to plan their next move they are approached by the Galad Administration who offer up the idea of an alliance, Elaine Galad in particular disturbed by the amount of human lives lost during the campaign. Nearing desperation the Alpha Clan hurriedly accept though they are unprepared when Elaine Galad proposes the alliance be cemented with a political marriage between herself and Jeremy Bloomer. Many Dragoons vehemently oppose this idea and are angered when Jeremy accepts. The wedding unites the Dragoon and Queens Guard forces and sees the new partners build the Invasion Line; a sixty kilometer long defensive line resting just outside the Victoria Forest. A large portion of the Roommenor's human population view the alliance as cowardice, thousands flocking to support the thriving insurgency. In addition the Guardians are enraged by the union and consider it the ultimate betrayal of their devotion to the Galad Administration. With Pulsar elevated to lead them he advocates a notion that all humans are unworthy and they become more erratic in their actions. Kilcoy Residing just southeast of the Victoria Forest the city of Kilcoy had a long history of resistance stemming from the War of a Century. Relatively small compared to its south coast counterparts it had nevertheless seen considerable reconstruction during the Years of Jubilee. This would be undone when the city became the center of General Motai's bold Queens Guard counterattack. Knowing the Alpha Clan would be likely to bypass Kilcoy in their effort to drive towards Mount Reverence, Motai believes she can strike the flank of the Dragoon thrust and possibly even route them. Assembling scattered Queens Guard units as well as militia, Motai banks her operation on the use of lingering armor, especially a Behemoth Tank freshly arrived from the east. On a warm March night she commences the attack and successfully catches the Alpha Clan completely unawares, many Dragoon commanders believing the Queens Guard are virtually out of the fight. The mere sight of the Behemoth breaks a few squads, the Dragoons never having faced something so large. Simultaneously a smaller group of Queens Guard aided by some much needed Guardian support assault south of Kilcoy and drive into the back of the Dragoon formation, intending to occupy them long enough that their brethren combating the main thrust will but cut off and ideally eliminated. The offensive falters when Warlord Fredrick Hesik authorizes the use of chemical agents against the Queens Guard and with very few of the human soldiers equipped with personal protective equipment it takes a toll on many of them. Determined not to see his drive for Mount Reverence thwarted Warlord Hesik rapidly circles much of his own armor around Kilcoy and proceeds to outflank the Queens Guard offensive. Ordering his tanker crews to not differentiate between military or civilian targets the Dragoon vehicles proceed to carve a bloody path through the city. Now facing an enemy on two flanks General Motai is faced with the choice of pulling north to the forest or to continue forward, potentially slicing completely through the Alpha Clan force but losing most of her troops in the process. She elects to withdraw north but it is a grisly affair, many of her units struggling to disengage from the enemy. In the process the Behemoth is disabled and subsequently abandoned by its crew. The vehicle is later captured and shipped to Adelaide for repairs. Seeing the chance to crush to the remaining Queens Guard in one go, Warlord Hesik orders his battalions to pursue but most are too disorganized and brutalized that they fail to mobilize quick enough, enabling Motai's forces to retreat successfully. Assault on Mount Reverence Despite the losses suffered during the fighting around Kilcoy the Alpha Clan's directive was still intact: destroy Mount Reverence and wipe out the Guardians. Several warlords expressed a need to regroup and strategize before making a move on the mountain but their concerns were dismissed and the order to attack was repeated to the battalions in the field. Roughly two days after their success at Kilcoy the Dragoons pressed through the Victoria Forest and started their assault on Mount Reverence. Dense foliage and swampy ground made positioning and coordinating artillery difficult and the initial salvo was a sporadic barrage as each commander eagerly ordered their guns to fire in a gamble to be the first to deliver a blow to the peak. While Dragoon intelligence anticipated the mountain would structurally be difficult to break they had failed to foresee the defenses that had been installed in the crag. As the Alpha Clan troops drew closer they were quickly engaged by an array of automated turrets and secreted rocket mortars. Even with the incoming fire the Dragoons were ordered to close the gap, hoping to deploy explosive charges on the mountain. Advancing under a ferocious cannonade a handful of squads manged to actually reach the peak when the Guardians emerged. Driven nearly mad by the presence of so many Dragoons the Guardians attacked en masse, butchering their way through any they encountered. Casualties mounting, Warlord Fredrick Hesik advises an encirclement of the mountain in an attempt to besiege it and ideally force the Guardians to split up. The deciding call is left to Jeremy Bloomer who is stunned by the amount of Dragoons already killed in such a short time. Fearing a complete collapse of the invasion, Jeremy orders the battalions to withdraw, covering their retreat with artillery fire. The decision to retreat becomes extremely divisive among the Alpha Clan and some Dragoons begin seriously questioning Jeremy's leadership capabilities. Seething from the battle, the Guardians return to Mount Reverence for refit. Unification Reeling from their apparent loss at Mount Reverence the Alpha Clan forces fall back outside the Victoria Forest tattered, exhausted, and severely discouraged. Disagreements between members of high command lead to further delays as internal factions bicker regarding the next phase of the campaign. These feuds intensify to such a degree that rumors begin to circulate about a possible coup against the Chieftain. As the Alpha Clan braces for the worst they are fortuitously approached by the Galad Administration. Having suffered the brunt of the invasion the human population of Roommenor saw widespread destruction of property and loss of life. Originally Elaine Galad advocated resistance at all cost, that no invading army should ever feel safe in Roommenor. However when she began to realize the toll fighting the Dragoons was taking on her people and seeing little in support from the Guardians, talk of an alliance was brought forth. Though such an idea is unprecedented they ruling members of the Galad Administration see little other choice, praying the Dragoons will accept their terms. Drained of troops and materials the Alpha Clan is nearly desperately for a victory in the hopes of quelling their own infighting. As such they nearly jump at the opportunity of an alliance. Realizing the Dragoons over-eagerness and seeking a way to ensure the Alpha Clan could not back out of the agreement, Elaine Galad proposes the alliance is cemented via a political marriage between herself and the still unwed Jeremy Bloomer. Most of the Alpha Clan high command mocks this proposal, the idea uncouth to them. Jeremy Bloomer meanwhile sees the need to secure the alliance as the political win he needs to quiet his detractors. He ultimately agrees to the marriage. A few months later he and Elaine are wed in a massive ceremony that is broadcast throughout the known world. The resulting unification places all remaining Queens Guard personnel under control of the Alpha Clan and together they set about building a defensive line around the Victoria Forest to hopefully pen the Guardians in. Fall of Hussar Following Aquila's death the leadership of the Guardians is assumed by Hussar. Less calculated and more aggressive than his predecessor, Hussar advocates a philosophy of nonstop attacks on the Dragoon advance till they are defeated or flee the continent. Though many Guardians support his initiative there are still others who oppose it, ultimately leading to debilitating arguments. A small handful mobilize to support the fighting around Kilcoy and later the Guardians agree they need to become more active in an effort to protect the humans. This all changes with the marriage between Elaine Galad and Jeremy Bloomer. Overcome with a desire to punish both the Dragoons and their now human allies, Hussar launches a sole attack on the unfinished Invasion Line. He is quickly overwhelmed by the troops garrisoned there and destroyed. His remains are salvaged, along with the treasured Sword of Ire, and sent to Adelaide for study.Category:Alpha Clan Category:Event Category:Queens Guard Category:Guardians Category:Delta Clan Category:Galad Administration